dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
King Vegeta
| image = | race = | birthday =February 27 | gender =Male | height =5'5" | weight = 123lbs | blood type =O | affiliation = Planet Trade Organization | occupation = King of Planet Vegeta Soldier in Freeza's Army | previous occupation = Prince of Planet Vegeta | team = Unknown | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Planet Vegeta | homeworld =Planet Vegeta | relatives = King Vegeta (Deceased) Vegeta(possibly) | education =Unknown | ultimate attack =Unknown | signature attack = Galick Gun | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = N/A }} King Vegeta (ベジータ王, Bejīta Ō), or simply Vegeta (ベジータ Bejīta) is the king of the Saiyan race. As the king of Saiyans, Vegeta is the Commander of the Saiyan faction of the Planet Trade Organization, directly under Frieza in his power over his own race. After his people were annexed by Frieza's Planet Trade Organization, his father had no choice but to pledge allegiance, but kept power over his people. This position was later passed onto Vegeta. Appearance Vegeta is 5'5" tall and his hair firmly stands upwards, and has a prominent widow's peak. As with any Saiyan in Freeza's employ (read: nearly all of them), he dons the Battle Armor characteristic of them. His armor consists of a battle jacket with large shoulder guards, but no crotch guards, and the blue jumpsuit underneath, with white gloves and boots. As the King of Saiyans, he dons a large red cape attached to the shoulder guards. As a Saiyan, his hair never grows in length, and his body is very muscular. Personality Vegeta is haughty, arrogant, and bitter as a result of the abuse his race suffered at the hands of Frieza. His royalty seems to have bestowed upon him an inflated sense of superiority, holding himself above nearly everybody he encounters. He is immensely proud of his Saiyan heritage and believes his race to be the most powerful in the universe. Since his childhood, Vegeta has proven himself a ruthless killer, merciless like most Saiyans. He has no qualms about killing opponents, even moreso if he has been disgraced in battle against them. Notably, when faced with mental "trauma", he is easily able to shrug it off. History Vegeta was born in 12 BMA to the previous King Vegeta and an unknown mate. His birth was met with great pride and happiness by his father, who had been preparing to relinquish the throne to Vegeta, the child of his daughter, had he not born a male heir. Like many a Saiyan, Vegeta was trained from the moment he was able to walk, however, as the heir to the Saiyan throne, his training was especially fierce. Vegeta was noted to be a natural talent however, and even as a child possessed a power level not typical of young Saiyans. Power Vegeta is a very powerful Saiyan, and quite possibly one of the strongest, if not the strongest, Saiyan alive on Planet Vegeta. His powerful level is very high, possibly in the tens of thousands, though no one has ever kept accurate measure. One of Vegeta's most notable traits is his durability. He is able to take beatings from enemies who have much higher power levels without breaking under the sheer force of their own power. In this regard, he can be classified as a "tank" of sorts, and is always able to last longer in battle, even if his own strength is not effective to win. As of his debut mentioning, his power level was stated to be at nineteen thousand. Techniques and Special Abilities : The ability to levitate and propel oneself with ki. Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. : The Saiyan ability to increase dramatically in power after recovering from near death. Galick Gun: The signature technique of the male Vegeta line, the Galick Gun. The technique is incredibly powerful and is an energy wave similar to the Kamehameha. To use the technique, Vegeta bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. *'Super Galick Blaster:' A Mouth Energy Wave used by King Vegeta in his Great Ape form, it is a variation of the Galick Gun technique. Executioner Beam: A technique within Vegeta's "royal power", it is treated as official execution among Saiyans. The technique is a point blank energy blast, perhaps a one-hand Galick Gun, directly to the head, erasing the entire body of the target. Final Flash: A technique developed by King Vegeta after he attained the Super Saiyan transformation. In order to perform this technique, Vegeta draws his hands back and gathers up all of his energy. Then, he thrusts his palms forward and discharges a massive golden-yellow beam of energy towards his opponent. Full Power Energy Wave Volley: A combination of many energy waves, much more powerful than the average ki blasts, and fired at a very rapid rate, which causes a lightning speed effect. This technique is usually used as a last resort or a desperation move, typically motivated by frustration or rage. : A Rush Attack that consists of Vegeta laying on the ground to double kick his opponent into the air. hen, he backflips up onto his feet and flies up into the air above the opponent. Finally, Vegeta knocks the opponent down to the ground with a , inflicting a high amount of damage. Transformations As a member of the Saiyan race, Vegeta possesses a large number of transformations that enhance his abilities to varying degrees and drastically alter his physical appearance. These forms are listed in the order they were attained. Great Ape The form inherent and most easily accessible to all Saiyans, Vegeta can transform into a huge ape like monster, and this is the form that Saiyans typically use when conducting a difficult raid. Like high level Saiyans, he is capable of accessing this form through an resembling similar effects of the moon. Vegeta retains his sanity while transformed into an ape, due to more advanced level training he took on to easily master the form. As a Great Ape, his power is ten times that of the his base form, and in direct numbers is mentioned to be one hundred and seventy thousand, however, given his base reading was mentioned as nineteen thousand, this would be inaccurate, as the correct reading should be one hundred and ninety thousand. Super Saiyan Vegeta achieved this form, not through battle, but through a combination of heavy training and inward indignation at his weakness compared to Frost and his men, and frustration his own initial death at the hands of Kageri and his inability to defend his own people. In this form, his power greatly increases from his regular level. His hair turns blond, the irises of his eyes become green, and he acquires a golden aura just as all Super Saiyans. He gains a slight muscle increase as well. This transformation was achieved offscreen after his revival from death by the Dragon Balls. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Saiyans Category:Royalty Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Super Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku Category:Dragon Ball Sai Category:Martial Artist Category:LastationLover5000